


Marshmallows, finally

by Milady_Kora



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Because honestly fuck colonialism all my homies hate colonialism, Domestic, Established Relationship, Exploration, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Photography as a metaphor for love, Reunions, Sylvix dunk on colonialism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Kora/pseuds/Milady_Kora
Summary: Sylvain wraps one arm around Felix’s shoulders and pulls him closer. They’ve been apart for over half a year, and yet Felix is as cuddly as he was when they left. Sylvain could not have wished for anything else even if he tried.“I thought that instead of just giving you a boring Powerpoint on Santiago’s tourist attractions, you could see how I lived there.” Felix leans his head against Sylvain’s shoulder, waiting for him to continue. Sylvain opens the first picture, an image of the room he rented during his stay. “On every photo, you’ll have options on what you want to do. So we start in my bedroom. Do you want to look around the room, check outside the window, or go outside?”Sylvain finally returns from his semester abroad in Santiago and gives Felix a photography tour of the seven months he spent there. Pure fluff, they love each other so much. Like so so much. Also spoiler alert Sylvain proposes at the end.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933510
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Marshmallows, finally

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sylvix week. Finally, finally, finally! I was so looking for this and got finished with all my college work just in time, so now I can write as much as I want! Sort of. Hopefully. I'll do my best to have something every day.
> 
> For this fic, only minor content warnings apply: Food and alcohol, Mention of natural disasters and casualties (earthquakes specifically), discussion of colonialism (or rather, dunking on it), mention of vomiting, somewhat mature language - feel free to tell me if I missed one!
> 
> This fic was inspired by something my dear friend and beta [Ginko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwere) and I did a few weeks ago (except it was a day trip to Annecy on my end) and I instantly thought that this would fit Sylvix very well. Enjoy!

Felix’s doorbell rings, and he abandons every single thought besides “finally” as he runs down from his apartment to meet Sylvain who’s finally, _finally_ back from his semester abroad. They meet in a hurried, awkward embrace and it’s only then, standing on the rain-drenched cobblestone, that Felix notices he didn’t even put on any shoes in his rush downstairs.

Sylvain doesn’t bother with jokes or put-on smiles. He pulls Felix closer, and Felix slips his arms between Sylvain’s back and his giant backpack to return it.

“I missed you so much,” Sylvain whispers. His voice cracks a little, and Felix doesn’t even know how to answer without starting to cry himself. So he doesn’t say anything, instead burrowing his face into Sylvain’s shoulder. His clothes have soaked up all the smells of the Chilean spices from Santiago’s markets. Felix still can’t believe just how far Sylvain was for those awful seven months. On the other side of the fucking planet, that’s where, but it doesn’t matter because Sylvain is here now, his arms wrapped around Felix like they haven’t been for way too long.

It takes five minutes for them to let go enough to even look at each other. It takes five more minutes for them to stop kissing, and then five more minutes for them to stop hugging each other again at their doorstep.

Felix takes the duffel bag, Sylvain the suitcase. That leaves their hands free, and Sylvain wastes no second to lace their fingers together. When they’re upstairs and Felix closes the flat door behind them, he notices his cheeks hurt for some reason. It’s only after they pass the hallway mirror that he understands he’s been smiling for this entire time. He’s too happy to care.

They huddle down under thick blankets in Felix’s bedroom. Actually, no, their joint bedroom again. Having this one room all to himself had never stopped feeling too big, too lonely for Felix, and even though the weather is still mild, Sylvain’s presence alone fills their bedroom with so much warmth. His hair glows orange like the leaves on the maple trees outside their window, rain softly drumming on the windowsill.

“Hold on,” Sylvain says, “I’ll be right back. Set up my laptop already.”

When he returns with a mug of hot chocolate for himself and a cup of chai for Felix (no sugar and no milk – all his friends want to murder him for it), the latter is elbow-deep in Sylvain’s backpack, searching for the little box where Sylvain keeps all his SD-cards. The computer is up and running. Sylvain notices that Felix has catapulted his wet socks into the laundry basket and chuckles.

Placing the drinks on their nightstand, Sylvain waits for Felix to finish up. The marshmallows in his hot chocolate slowly dissolve, and he realises that Felix must have bought the package specifically in preparation for his arrival. Damn. How the hell did he even manage to keep Felix?

After a minute, Felix emerges, triumphantly holding the box of SD-cards in his hand before throwing it over to Sylvain. He catches it without batting an eye (or spilling his drink). This is routine for them - whenever Sylvain travels somewhere, he makes sure to take as many pictures as possible and looking at them together is the first thing they do as soon as he’s back. What also never changes is Sylvain needing five attempts to find the correct card.

“Just how many pictures did you take?”, Felix asks incredulously as he slips back under the blanket and cuddles up to Sylvain. The question earns him a forehead kiss and a playful tug at his ponytail.

“Not enough.” Sylvain laughs, then looks down at Felix. “I do have something different planned, though.”

Felix raises his eyebrows and stares back. Something about Sylvain just always manages to turn his world upside down, because the corners of his mouth are (not for the first time) starting to defy gravity. As much as he would love to feign indifference, Felix is curious and, dare he think it, excited.

“Alright, and what would that be?” 

Sylvain wraps one arm around Felix’s shoulders and pulls him closer. They’ve been apart for over half a year, and yet Felix is as cuddly as he was when they parted. Sylvain could not have wished for anything else even if he tried.

“I thought that instead of just giving you a boring Powerpoint on Santiago’s tourist attractions, you could see how I lived there.” Felix leans his head against Sylvain’s shoulder, waiting for him to continue. Sylvain opens the first picture, an image of the room he rented during his stay. “On every picture, you’ll have options on what you want to do. So we start in my bedroom. Do you want to look around the room, check outside the window, or go outside?”

Felix needs one second to process this. Sylvain leans his cheek against the crown of Felix’s head and waits for an answer.

“So,” Felix says slowly to make sure he’s getting this correctly, “it’s essentially a Google Street View of your life there?”

Sylvain snorts at the description. “Yeah, pretty much.” His fingers start to fidget. “I mean, we don’t have to do this if you think the idea is boring or cheesy or something. I just thought you might enjoy this.” 

“Then get on with it already instead of putting yourself down.” Felix reaches out to brush over Sylvain’s cheek with his hand. It’s rough from all the beard stubble – Sylvain had insisted to take a non-stop flight. Then, Felix realises that Sylvain still needs input from him. “Sorry." He gently kisses Sylvain's cheek. "I want to look outside the window.”

“Okay.” Sylvain smiles and clicks through the gallery before stopping on a picture that he probably took early in the morning. The view seems quaint at first – just a street with some cars and pedestrians, a few trees and a long red building on the other side of the road, but Felix notices the mountains in the background. White snowy peaks replace the non-existent clouds, the rest of the mountains is blue to a point where they blend in with the almost azure sky around them.

“Damn, bitch,” Felix says. “You lived like this?”

“Yeah. It was pretty nice, actually.” Sylvain chuckles. “Of course, unless you count the ever-dreadful loneliness that started to creep up on me after the first week when I realised you still weren’t there.” 

The sentence comes out in one long winded breath and Felix sighs and throws his arm over Sylvain’s chest, fingers gently brushing over his arm. “Yeah, same." When Sylvain, genuinely smiling, kisses his forehead, Felix scrunches his nose and asks, "can I have my chai now?”

“I don’t get how you can drink this scalding monstrosity without even any sugar,” Sylvain mutters, but complies nevertheless. As Felix sips from his cup, Sylvain asks, “okay, where do you want to go next? I can show you the university, the street markets, some other places like the church that’s nearby, or we go out of town and I’ll show you the mountains.”

Felix’s eyes narrow a little bit as he thinks. “Whichever route is least boring to walk. I don’t think you were able to teleport around the town, right? And neither should I.”

Sylvain grins. “Glad to see you trust me so much. Sure, we can do that, but I have a plan, so just bear with me.”

“Alright.”

Sylvain clicks through the gallery of pictures, showing the flight of stairs in his house, the colourful mosaic on the walls and the ornate golden door handle until they’re finally outside. Sunlight reflects off the cars and house windows, the sky is a clear deep blue. Felix throws a glance to his window where raindrops snake their way down towards the ground and then turns back towards the laptop. For now, this is better.

“Alright,” Sylvain says as he taps the right arrow key under his finger, showing a better view of the street, “the red building over there is actually the so-called Casa Colorada, or Red House. It’s the oldest colonial building in Santiago – at least, that’s what every single tour guide says. Right now, it’s a museum.”

Felix hums. “Can we go in and see the exhibition?”

“I wish!”, Sylvain says. “But no. It’s closed for repairs after an earthquake and has been since 2010 I think? So yeah, there’s nothing to look at besides the pretty façade.”

“The pretty façade that comes from colonialism,” Felix states.

“Exactly. Glad you picked up on that, because colonialism is a pretty massive part of Chile’s history.” After a brief pause, Sylvain adds, “And a rather shitty one if you ask me. We could have all done without it, but no, of course Europe had to go and be a dick to the rest of the world. I mean, not just Europe, but you know what I mean.”

“And why isn’t there a picture of you flipping the Red House off?”, Felix asks.

Sylvain laughs. “Good question. I wanted to take one, actually, but turns out the Casa Colorada is also where Chile’s Declaration of Independence was signed, and I think the building deserves respect for that.”

“Huh.” Felix takes another sip of his chai. Sometimes, he thinks that Sylvain knows better than himself how to make his favourite autumn drink - which is convenient, since Sylvain is here to stay.

“So, next?”

“Yeah.”

“Roger,” Sylvain says with a grin as if he doesn’t know how much that phrase makes Felix shudder inside. Gross.

Sylvain clicks through photographs, each more interesting than the last, not only because Santiago is beautiful, but because Sylvain just knows how to capture a moment – first comes the confusion about what it is exactly in the picture, and then realisation sinks in and you understand why Sylvain chose this camera angle, this lighting, this focal point. At last, they end up on a giant square plaza.

“Welcome to yet another piece of colonialism, the Plaza de Armas,” Sylvain says with clearly affectated pride. 

Felix looks at the photo. The outer ring consists of white and yellow sandstone buildings, neoclassical relief pillars carved into the walls; the inner ring on the other side of the road has sunlight filtering through the tree leaves.

“This is essentially the main square. It was built as a military parade ground and basically every large city that used to be controlled by Spain got a Plaza de Armas thanks to military imperialism.”

“Oof,” is all Felix says.

“Yeah. So around the Plaza de Armas are pretty much all the important buildings. The cathedral, the central post office, the national history museum and the local seat of the government. Do you want to go to any of them, or can I show you my second-favourite place of Santiago?”

“Uh. What about your favourite place?”, Felix asks.

“I’m getting to it, but I appreciate your impatience.” Sylvain reaches out for his cup of hot chocolate, but Felix stops him.

“Wait.”

Sylvain looks at Felix, confused. “What?”

Felix leans in and kisses him, savouring every moment of it, every shuddering breath he feels Sylvain take. Before Sylvain can properly catch on to what’s going on, Felix pulls back with a devious grin.

“I wanted to kiss you before your mouth is going to taste like disgusting sugar.”

Sylvain just stares at him. “Okay. Yeah. Uhm, I love you, you know that?”

“Sure,” Felix says. Then, he smiles. “Back at you. Anyway, go on, show me your second-favourite place.”

The hot chocolate does, indeed, taste of delicious sugary marshmallow fluff. How fitting, Sylvain thinks and clicks through what is probably 30 images before they get to their destination.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”, Felix asks.

“Nope." Sylvain grins. “Welcome to Cumming, my favourite metro station in the entire world.”

“Please tell me you photoshopped this for a joke," Felix groans. "This is what you dragged me all the way through town for?”

“I promise I didn’t edit it,” Sylvain says, “look it up!”

“Fine.”

As Felix takes out his phone and scrolls through Google, Sylvain uses the opportunity to dip his finger into the hot chocolate. He makes deliberate eye contact with Felix, making sure his eyes are on him, before licking the white foam from his finger with an obscene grin.

Felix just stares at him. “I can’t believe I missed you. I can’t believe I missed _this_.”

“I can.” Sylvain grins and pulls Felix in for a kiss. 

“No. Get your filthy sugary mouth away from me.”

Sylvain just laughs. “Nu-uh, not happening, baby.” 

It’s years of practice on Felix’s side that his mouth is getting spared, but he’ll have to wash his face properly once this is over. It feels sticky already. Gross. He should not be smiling right now.

“You seriously wanted to show me the station without even mentioning that it’s named after an important figure in the Chilean Civil War?” Felix throws his phone with the opened Wikipedia article at Sylvain.

The latter chuckles. “I was gonna get to that.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Fine. What’s next?”

Sylvain smiles and pulls Felix back into his arms, relishing in the fact that Felix not only lets him, but follows and encourages him. He clicks through pictures of a street market, a park, passing gothic and baroque buildings along the way. They climb to the top of the Cerro de Santa Lucia for a better view of the city, and Sylvain easily remembers how sore his legs were the next morning. The panorama together with Felix’s astounded expression makes it all worth it.

“Wow,” is all Felix says, voice hoarse, and instantly takes another drink from his chai.

Sylvain nods. He can’t remember the last time he felt this warm and happy. “Yeah.”

Felix sits up a bit, reaching for the mousepad to zoom closer towards the blue peaks in the distance. “Can we go to the mountains?”

Sylvain thinks for a moment. “Maybe tomorrow? We’d have to take a bus, and the hike is pretty challenging, too.” He grins. “There’s a sort-of active volcano nearby called San José. It’s pretty great.”

“I’m not climbing that,” Felix scoffs.

Sylvain’s grin grows even wider. “Oh really?” His voice feigns pure innocence, as if his hand isn’t slowly and deliberately trailing up Felix’s thigh. “Why, too hot for you?”

Felix smacks Sylvain’s hand. “Moving on. What else do you have to show me?”

“Oh baby, trust me, I-“

“In Santiago,” Felix grits out. “I know well enough already what your ass looks like. Just like you, it’s full of shit.”

Sylvain laughs and presses a kiss on Felix’s cheek. “That never stopped you before, but I’ll humour you. Wanna go to the oldest building in Santiago?”

“How far?”, Felix asks as he finishes his chai.

Sylvain thinks. “20 minutes? Plus the building itself. I’ve got some ideas.”

“Sounds good.” Felix reaches for his phone. “Do you want me to order some takeout?”

Sylvain nods. “Yeah. Your choice, I trust you.” He clears his throat - suddenly, it's a little dry. Probably all the talking.

Felix hums in response. “Sushi it is then.”

The next picture is different. The previous pictures have only shown locations and landscapes – but alive as Sylvain’s skill has made them seem, nothing compares to seeing real people. The woman on the picture is laughing, black hair mixed with grey strands. The wrinkles on her face look like rays of light originating from the smile. She’s standing in front of a market stall displaying all kinds of crafted jewellery, hands on her hips. A little kid peers out from behind her skirt with a shy grin.

“That’s Sofia,” Sylvain says, pointing at the woman, “and that’s Anais. I’d always walk past Sofia's stall on my way to university, and I met her daughter when I volunteered at a kindergarten.”

Felix laughs. He already heard all about Sylvain’s exploits of getting snot and vomit all over his favourite shirt.

Sylvain continues, voice filled with warmth and fondness. “Her husband died in an earthquake a few years ago, but she’s been raising Anais with the help of her best friend Francisca. And she said her husband was a dick to her, anyways.”

The next picture shows another woman giving Anais a piggyback ride. 

“I'm also just kidding, by the way. Francisca," Sylvain says, proudly tapping the screen, "is Sofia’s girlfriend.”

“Damn,” Felix replies, genuinely impressed.

“Hold your horses, this isn’t even the best part.” Felix quirks an eyebrow, which will never stop being adorable to Sylvain. “Francisca is a total sword lesbian,” he adds, “and I got her number so if you ever want to reach out to her, just tell me.”

Sylvain is totally not addicted to the quiet way Felix stares at him before stating “I love you”, like it’s just the most normal thing in the world.

“Love you too, baby.” He really, really does.

On the way to this ‘oldest building’, Sylvain leads Felix down a street filled with concrete house blocks that still manage to be beautiful under the late-afternoon sunlight, trees planted along the sidewalk giving shade to pedestrians and tourists foolish enough to forget their sunhats. Felix can’t hear any sounds from the pictures, but he can imagine the blend of voices and car horns and dogs barking, buses and taxis driving by, and the rustle of leaves in the slight breeze. He smiles.

“When did you take this?”, Felix asks.

Sylvain clears his throat again. “Three days ago. This is fresh from the press, honey, so you better appreciate it.”

Felix nods, too enraptured by the sight in front of him and bristle at the pet name. “I do.” Everything about those pictures is just so _Sylvain_ , his slightly off-centre way of viewing the world and people around him, his sense of humour showing off in the way the lens focuses on a dog over the owner, and throughout all this, his caring about Felix shines through like cascades of sunlight bursting through blanketing clouds.

So Felix just cuddles up to Sylvain as much as he can, inhaling deeply and reminding himself, again, that Sylvain is finally home.

“Well,” Sylvain says, fingers fidgeting with the box of SD cards, constantly popping it open and closed. “We’re here. This is the Iglesia de San Francisco.” Felix hums to show he’s listening and looks at the screen. In front of him is a simple stone church – well, not simple, it’s pretty big, but the architecture seems… old. What a surprise, given that this is what they came here for.

Sylvain, as if forcing himself, deposits the SD-card box on the nightstand. “So this is both a church and convent for Franciscan monks. Back in ye olden days,” he says, putting on a fake old-man-voice for a moment, “it withstood several earthquakes. Or rather, it was pretty much completely destroyed and then rebuilt with, and I quote,” Sylvain actually makes air quotes with his hands, “’the work of the natives’. Unquote. That’s on the UNESCO website.” Felix groans. “Right? Hey UNESCO, what the fuck does this mean?”

“I mean, it could be contractual,” Felix offers weakly, “but yeah. No. Pretty sure that’s not it. Christianity tends to fuck up everything it touches without consent.”

Sylvain sighs. “Yep. It really does. Do you still want to go inside? It's still pretty beautiful.”

Felix presses his lips together, then nods.

The church is indeed quite impressive. It’s pretty large and the stone walls give the whole building a really natural atmosphere. Felix loves the natural architecture that feels like he's somewhere real, where actual people used to live and breathe and think. Sylvain leads him around, showing him the altar bathed in golden light and when they circle back to the entrance, Felix gets a thought. Just how thorough was Sylvain?, he wonders.

“I want to look under the pews,” Felix says.

Sylvain grins and clicks through the gallery. “Sure thing.” The next photo shows the floor underneath a pew and a paper note saying, “ _nice try, honey. :)_ ” and the smiley is what gets to Felix. He'll show Sylvain a nice try.

“Fine. Can I go up to the tower?”

Sylvain looks a bit… nervous? “I mean, yeah, you can, but are you sure?” He pulls up a photo of a smiling security guard. "There's a guard blocking the way."

Felix chugs the remainder of his cup in one fluid motion. He’s feeling adventurous. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

The next photo is the security guard lying motionless on the ground. 

“Okay, Sylvain, what the fuck?”, Felix exclaims, horrified. “You didn’t have to knock out an actual guard just to prove a point.”

Sylvain just chuckles darkly (which, again, what the fuck). “Didn’t I?” On the next picture, the guard is sitting up with a bright grin, and the realisation sinks in that Felix just got played.

His elbow sinks into Sylvain’s ribs without a warning, and then again and another time, punctuating each word of the _Fuck. You._ that comes from Felix's mouth. 

“Fine, fine!” Sylvain laughs and raises his hands. “Truce?" Felix scowls, but nods. "And yeah, we can go up to the tower. Do you want to?”

Felix crosses his arms with a huff. “I already told you, yeah.”

Again, Sylvain seems nervous. Felix has no idea how to read this, but by now, he knows that the best thing he can do is wait until Sylvain is ready to talk about whatever is bothering him. So he follows Sylvain up the winding, uneven staircase, dim lamps illuminating the smooth, clay wall. 

At last, they’re at the top of the clock tower. The view over Santiago and the mountains behind it is beautiful, but something seems off. This picture wasn’t taken by Sylvain, Felix can tell from the way the perspective isn’t focused enough, doesn’t show anything specific. Sylvain, fingers nervously drumming, clicks over to the next picture, and oh. That explains it.

Sylvain is looking at him from the other side of the screen. With the sun slowly beginning to set, his features are almost undiscernible, instead being just a silhouette. But oh, the way the sunlight burns in his hair, the way his sheepish smile is still the same as it was when Sylvain asked him out so many years ago, the way he always puts his hands in his pockets when he doesn’t know what to do with them – Felix couldn’t mistake it for anyone else.

He opens his mouth to say something, but the next picture cuts him off. The angle is different, he can properly see Sylvain illuminated by golden daylight like he should be, and… Sylvain is on his knees, for some reason. No, one knee. Hold on.

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius,” the Sylvain next to him murmurs quietly. “If there is one thing I have realised during the time I was on the other side of the planet, it’s that I never want to go anywhere you can’t follow me. If you’ll have me…”

He deposits the computer on Felix’s lap and gets on his knee, too, the bed making his posture a little wobbly. Felix can only stare at him, unable to process his situation. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life together with you.” Sylvain’s voice is so, so fragile, and Felix just wants to hold him and brush through his hair and tell him everything will be okay.

Sylvain leans forward and clicks to the last photograph in the album before straightening up and reaching for his pocket. Once he's pulled his hand back out, both the Sylvain on the picture and the Sylvain in front of him hold a box in their hands. What the fuck, Felix’s brain thinks unhelpfully, what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. What the actual fuck. He didn’t expect that now, of all times.

Felix hears Sylvain take a deep breath and then his eyes are on him, soft, brown coffee almost distracting him from what is really going on. Sylvain opens the box, and –

Yes.

“Felix, will you- oh.” At Sylvain’s floored facial expression, Felix realises that he must have said this out loud. It doesn’t matter. He’ll say it again, as many times as is necessary and beyond.

“Yes. Of course I will. What, did you think I wasn’t here to stay?” 

Sylvain is about to cry. Oh no. Oh fuck. Felix is bad with crying people. But he closes the laptop and reaches up and pulls Sylvain into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around him. 

The takeout delivery saves them both. Sylvain sniffs, but giggles as he follows Felix to the doorstep to retrieve the sushi. As Sylvain sets the table on the bed, Felix briefly leaves the room and comes back with a small, cold bottle of champagne and two crystalline glasses. 

“This was just to celebrate your arrival. Thanks for giving it a new purpose,” he says, quirking an eyebrow. Sylvain laughs even more and reaches for the bottle to open it, but Felix backs away. “Are you kidding? You’re gonna make the whole neighbourhood think you committed a murder!”

“Well someone has to keep the rent low if the landlords don’t do it!”, Sylvain protests, and then Felix accidentally pops the cork out with a bang that surpasses every single record Sylvain held previously. “I love you, Felix,” Sylvain says through his laughter, “and I don’t think I tell you enough."

Felix smiles and pours the champagne into the glasses before stopping dead in his tracks. “Hold the fuck up.”

Sylvain freezes, too. “What?”

Felix just points at him. “Ring. Hand. NOW.”

Oh. Right.

After Sylvain complies, they link their now-engaged right hands together and toast each other with their left hands. It’s awkward, and crossed-over, and Sylvain wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

“To a life together,” he says, and Felix nods with a soft smile.

“Yeah. To a life together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sofia, the merchant with the kid and the sword lesbian totally made the rings btw. I picked Santiago on a complete whim and then so much just made sense and I do not regret anything about that choice. Also, Hispanic!Sylvain Jose Gautier has my soul and Felix drinks his chai (which I've decided is essentually four-spice blend tea) without milk or sugar, bless his heart.
> 
> EDIT: Previously, the text contained a culturally insensitive joke as well as some factual errors regarding names, I have now removed or changed these sections and will do my best to ensure this doesn't happen again. Thank you so much to the person who called me out on this!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/MiladyKora) under @MiladyKora and if you liked this and would like to see (or hear) me do podfics, consider [buying me a coffee](ko-fi.com/miladykora) or [RTing](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora/status/1308080392197505025?s=20) the fic! And please do leave a comment, they're a lovely source of serotonin!


End file.
